The 300th Hunger Games
by jenna2468
Summary: The Victor shall be revealed today!
1. Chapter 1

The 300th Hunger Games

Instructions:

Alright, so as you know the 300th Hunger Games means that this is a Quarter Quell. So I am making some rules so that this whole thing runs smoothly!

No more than two tributes. I just want it so that it's pretty much a fair chance of winning the Games.

Please give a good amount of info! Like when you are describing your tributes friends please provide their gender as well. Like if one of their names was Alex you can see my problem. A small amount of info will result in your tributes death (slow and painful).

Be creative and don't use a tribute from another story.

Tribute Form:

Name:

District:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Family:

History:

Friends:

Enemies (in District. NOT MANDATORY):

Crushes (in District. NOT MANDATORY):

Biggest fear:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

(I will decide chariots and interview outfits)

Arena (may not be chosen):

Career (yes no?):

Allies if not a Career (yes no):

Death (23 of you will die so you must answer this, and I may or may not have them die that way):

Romance (yes or no):

Weapon of choice:

Anything I missed:

**Ok, so I will not announce what the Quarter Quell is until all tributes have been submitted. I will not do sponsor points or mentor forms. And to get things started Reapings will not be told as individual stories. May the odds be ever in your favor….any questions IM me!**


	2. updated list

**I need some young tributes! I have a lot of 16-18 year olds so please submit a few young ones or I'll have to ;)**

Updated Tribute List 300th Hunger Games:

District 1:

F- Jade Petrova (age 16)

M-

District 2:

F- Clarissa Merrino (age 17)

M-

District 3:

F-

M-

District 4:

F- Shine Star (age 17)

M- Byron Johnston (age 17)

District 5:

F- Echo Sleet (age 16)

M-

District 6:

F-Eboni Zandra (age 17)

M- Tolve Wrights (age 18)

District 7:

F- Devi Carston (age 15)

M-

District 8:

F- Calley Shay (age 16)

M-

District 9:

F-

M-

District 10:

F- Helaina Reese (age 15)

M-

District 11:

F- Artemis Renard (age 17)

M- Alin Pickerd (age 14)

District 12:

F-

M-

Announcements:

**So, if your tribute was not chosen then it was probably because lack of info. But you can submit another tribute (I need boys) and I can put them in. If you have any questions about anything PLEASE PM me **


	3. updated tribute list NEW!

District 1:

F- Jade Petrova (age 16)

M-

District 2:

F- Clarissa Merrino (age 17)

M-

District 3:

F-

M- Zane Ambiance (age 12)

District 4:

F- Shine Star (age 17)

M- Byron Johnston (age 17)

District 5:

F- Echo Sleet (age 16)

M-

District 6:

F-Eboni Zandra (age 17)

M- Tolve Wrights (age 18)

District 7:

F- Devi Carston (age 15)

M-Jack Mendler (age 17)

District 8:

F- Calley Shay (age 16)

M- Noel Hasting (age 16)

District 9:

F- Olive Waters (age 14)

M- Jerik Kline (age 13)

District 10:

F- Helaina Reese (age 15)

M-

District 11:

F- Artemis Renard (age 17)

M- Alin Pickerd (age 14)

District 12:

F- Gabbie Hindridge (age 12, *you said 11 but that age isn't elligable)

M- Kaleb Macklark (age 12)

**Well only five spots left! Sorry if your tribute was moved around a bit. But I needed to fill up the list and your tributes were too good to pass up ;) I need some more! One more female spot and four male spots **


	4. final tribute list!

**Well, it's all finished! Check and see if your tribute made the cut! A few changes were made!**

District 1:

F- Jade Petrova (age 16)

M- Zachary Kreiton (age 15)

District 2:

F- Clarissa Merrino (age 17)

M- Dallas Hades (age 17)

District 3:

F- Jezeth Zaragoza (age 16)

M- Zane Ambiance (age 12)

District 4:

F- Shine Star (age 17)

M- Byron Johnston (age 17)

District 5:

F- Echo Sleet (age 16)

M- Kase Tarines (age 14)

District 6:

F-Eboni Zandra (age 17)

M- Tolve Wrights (age 18)

District 7:

F- Devi Carston (age 15)

M-Jack Mendler (age 17)

District 8:

F- Calley Shay (age 16)

M- Noel Hasting (age 16)

District 9:

F- Olive Waters (age 14)

M- Jerik Kline (age 13)

District 10:

F- Helaina Reese (age 15)

M- Lanzer Hameth (age 13, submitted by me and will be a blood bath tribute)

District 11:

F- Artemis Renard (age 17)

M- Alin Pickerd (age 14)

District 12:

F- Gabbie Hindridge (age 12, *you said 11 but that age isn't elligable)

M- Kaleb Macklark (age 17)


	5. Reaping 14

Reapings the 300th Districts 1-4!

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen of the Capitol! It is time to recap on this years Reaping!" said the shiny man on the television screen. His hair was pulled tightly back in a blue bun and his whole body was air brushed in a shimmery aqua coating. His crisp black suit stood modestly against his garish appearance. He turns to his right where there is a blank screen. He lowers his shining hand and presses a button and the screen turns to life revealing the town square of District 1.

"Alright, so as you can see, the first name of this year has been pulled," he says pointing to the screen with his pointer finger. The escort's voice rings out, "May Ginava!" But before the tribute could even think about what just happened a girl with curled brown hair and accented green eyes and fire red lips walked to the stage. She shot her hand up, "My name is Jade Petrova and I volunteer!" The news announcer pauses the re-cap for commentary. "A definite Career! She is simply stunning! Her designer will have no problem finding inspiration with her! I mean look at that outfit!" said the news man excitedly brushing his hand over the screen. Indeed her outfit was inspired, a long red corset that is over a black shirt with black string on the bottom. She stops when she gets to the middle of the stage and stands, hand on hips, and smiles to the crowd. A few guys shout out, "Go Jade!" She blows a kiss and then swipes the mike from the escort, "Don't worry boys, I'll be back to save you from the average girls that are this district." The girls in the audience burn with furry. The news man signals to the screen once more, "and now for the male tribute!" the escort on the screen digs her hand in the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper, "Zachary Kreiton!" A boy with a sullen face walks to the stage. His dark hair dips just a bit down into his dark eyes. His average height made no impression on the crowd. "Any volunteers?" asked the escort. But no one so much as moved. "Hmm that's strange!" Jade blurts out. Zachary shoots her a look.

"Well there are your District 1 tributes!" says the news man. "Let's move on to District 2!"

The screen switches to District 2 where the square is packed full of eager faces. The mentor of the district pulls out a slim sheet of paper and announces the boys name, "Jared-," but she is cut off. "I volunteer!" shouts a very prominent boy from the seventeen year old section. "Well come on up, what is your name?" asks the mentor. The boy towers over her dominantly, "Dallas Hades!" he declares.

The news man pauses the video, "Wow! Just look at him! Aside from those curly, dark locks he's a real brute! Tall, tan, and strong! Well women of the Capitol it appears as if you've got your selves a new Finnick Odair in your midst. I see his style is clean cut with an unbuttoned shirt, very nice!" says the news man star struck. He pushes play and the girl's name is announced.

"Samantha Roland!" cries the escort. The camera zooms in on a smallish girl who looks no older than twelve. "I volunteer!" shouts a voice nearer to the crowd. The camera quickly finds the face of a girl in the seventeen year old section with straight blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her fingers are nervously fiddling with her beautiful, frilly pink dress. But before she can take a step towards the stage a tall, young man grasps her arm, "What are you doing! You're ruining your future! Come with me!" he shouts. But she rips her arm free, "No! I'm doing this for me!" she shrieks and rushes for the stage. Without having being asked she says, "My name is Clarissa Merrino!" The tape is paused.

"Well, well, well! I'm guessing some relationship issues with this one! But I must say her dress looks beautiful on her thin frame! I'm assuming she'll be a Career but we'll just have to wait and see!" says the news man. He switches it to District 3.

The name of a female is announced, "Jezeth Zaragoza!" A medium height girl with black, layered hair and slanted almond eyes walks towards the stage. She bravely adjusts her glasses and smoothes her white dress that is accented with a black sash across the middle. Video paused.

"Oh isn't she a cutie! Not sponsor material but certainly a hopeful one! Loving the shades…Loving the shades…Alright let's see the boy tribute!" says the news man awkwardly. Video un-paused.

"Zane Ambiance!" A very tall twelve year old cuts through the crowd. His shaggy black hair covers his dark eyes and reveals part of his pierced hear with a black stud. He's dressed in all black and acts as though he's walking through the mall as he mounted the stage. "Anything to say?" asked the escort. He carelessly shakes his head no. Video paused.

"Well his stylists will have a tough time dressing this one! But I know one thing, I would definitely think twice before killing him. He looks like death raised him," says the news man.

District 4 appears on the screen.

"Shar Finden!" says the male escort. A hand shoots up, "I volunteer! Oh, and my name is Byron Johnston," says the hand's owner, a very tall and muscular boy with eyes that mimic the water with their green and blue shimmers. Video paused.

"Oooo! Another looker! Well, no doubt he's a Career! This could be District 4's year!" says the news man. Video un-paused.

The escort then pulls the female's name out of the bowl. "Oh, save it! I volunteer! My name is Shine star!" says a gorgeous and well shaped girl with blond, wavy hair and aqua, blue eyes. Video paused.

News man is speechless, "Well…..I guess…..I…..WOW! I mean look at that piece of perfect right there! Flawless, absolutely flawless! Does anyone else hear that, because I hear sponsors knocking on the door! Oh, and look at that beautiful scarlet red dress with rubies sewn in! I have chills!" says the news man strangely.

"Alright, join us next time when we go over District Reapings 5-8!" screen goes black.

***Well tell me what you think! Yes, the news man was supposed to be extremely weird hahahaha! Any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them! So write a review now! **


	6. Reapings 58

District Reapings 5-8

"Hello and welcome back! Tonight on Capitol News I will be showing you viewers Reapings 5-8. Now, Even though the Career Districts have been chosen please stay tuned for theses exciting selections!" says the announcer man who tonight is wearing a sleek purple suit with a red bow tie. Turns on screen. "As you can see, District 5 is anticipating their tributes! As a re-cap, District 5 one last year's Games with Victor Anna Famersen! Will they bring home another Victor? Let's see!" the man signals towards the screen.

"Echo Sleet!" cries the escort for District 5. A medium height girl in the sixteen year old section stares blankly at the stage with her big brown eyes. She gently tucks a strand of her red hair behind her ear and makes for the stage. Video paused.

"Oh, who wouldn't kill for that hair color? I mean naturally red! Nice! Though simple, her green blouse and long pink skirt are rather flattering on her. Does anyone else see a slight resemblance here to anyone else in Hunger Games past?" asks the announcer. A picture of Fox face flashes on the screen. "Well, looks like we got another one! Stay away from the berries," he chuckles to himself. Video un-paused.

"Kane Tarines!" shouts the escort once more. There's a long pause before someone in the crowd shouts, "I volunteer!" The cameras zoom in on a fair haired strawberry blond boy with brown eyes very similar to Echo's. He puts his hand on the shoulder of the boy who was called….his brother. The resemblance is similar except that Kane is supporting himself on crutches, his leg elevated. "What's your name?" asked the escort. He gulps, "Kase Tarines." Video paused.

"Wow! This is like the 74th Hunger Games all over again! Do the names Katniss and Prim ring a bell? Anyway, these are the moments these Games are all about folks! And to add, I must say his brown pants and white shirt shouldn't even hold a candle to what his designers could do for him!" says the news man brushing the lose hair that has come out of his bun. Switches to District 6.

"And your female tribute is…Katherine Fen!" shout the garish male escort of District 6. A hand shoots up almost instantly, "I volunteer! My name is Eboni Zandra!" says a seventeen year old exasperated! Her father slightly pushes her forward from the crowd. She looks at him pleadingly but he persuades her on. Video paused.

"Oooooo! I'm sensing someone wants his daughter to be the next star, eh? I just love her auburn hair and those cat like golden green eyes! And am I asking too much as to wonder how much that gorgeous blue satin dress costs? I'm guessing she's a Career which is strange for District 6. But who knows, this could be their year as well!" chimes the news man. Video un-paused.

"Tolve Wrights!" shouts the escort. The cameras dead lock on a very tall eighteen year old boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes. There's a shout from the girl's section and a very pretty girl cuts towards him holding a bundle in her arms. They embrace and everyone in the audience moans in agony and sorrow knowing that this family is about to be torn apart! He kisses her and then takes the bundle which is his baby son and holds him close, "I'll be back," he whispers. Then he heads for the stage. Video Paused.

News man is at a loss for words, "Uhhh, oh what a shame! Can someone get me a tissue?" blows his nose and wipes a tear, "Oh my goodness! Well, not only is he strong looking but he'll get some pitty sponsors right there! Oh this is too much!" cries the news man dramatically. Flips to District 7 Reaping.

"I will now announce your female tribute!" shout the escort. "Get on with it!" yells someone in the crowd. "Fine! Devi Carston!" says the escort woman annoyed. A thin yet average height girl stares unbelievingly at the tiny slip of paper. She swallows hard behind her pale blond hair that tumbles into her shining grey eyes. Her olive green dress sways at her thighs as she makes her way to the stage. Video is once more paused!

"Awww! What a sweet heart! Poor little dear! I think her designers will have a very nice time designing for her especially in that gorgeous dress! I cannot wait to see what she pulls in the arena!" says the news man excitedly. Video un-paused.

The escort clears her throat, "Jack Mendler!" she says. A very, very, very, tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward a bit startled but with a well kept demeanor. His mother can be heard from the audience sobbing, his father holding her close. Their last son was on his way to death. Video paused.

"Someone is a proud mama today! I'm sure he'll get some sponsors just by his height! I mean look at him! That white dress shirt certainly does him favor!" Goes to District 8.

"Miss Calley Shay!" announces the escort. Whispers spread like a wild fire among the crowd. "Her father?" "Oh yes I heard what he did!" "tried to escape" "Shame". But Calley just blocks it out as she approaches the stage. Her dark brown hair and tan skin makes her scared eyes pop out like irises! Video paused.

"Oh, what a sweet heart! That white dress is so cute! In love with this girl right hear! I hope she does well!" cries the news man. Video un-paused.

"Mr. Noel Hasting!" says the escort very bored. A rather tall boy from the sixteen year old section mounts the stage, his blue eyes accented by dark brown hair and a spray of freckles! He's scared but determined. He knows that it is only one more hardship, one that he can overcome! Video paused!

"Very nice, very nice! I just love District 8! The children have the most unique faces! Just adorable!" says the news man excitedly.

"Well, I hope you stay tuned for District Reapings 9-12 coming up next! Who will be your pick?" screen goes black.

**Hey, there might not be a new chapter tomorrow because I am attending a funeral today :/ But I hoped you like it and remember that character development will build up over time not at the Reapings! Luv Ya!**


	7. Reapings 9  12

Reapings 9-12 The 300th Hunger Games

"Hello and welcome back to Capitol news! I am so very excited to share with you the final four reapings of this year!" promotes the now silver news man. His hair has been straitened into a very composed sleek down to his shoulders, and his makeup reflects his silver skin. If one hadn't seen him the past two nights you would swear he was a woman! "So, I am pleased to show you the tributes from District 9!" Screen turns on and the town square of District 9 springs to life.

"Good luck my children! I do hope to see one of you bring home the title of Victor!" says the frilly woman escort. "And the female tribute is…Olive Waters!" she announces. A short fourteen year old with light brown hair steps forward. Her light brown hair softly skims over the top of her yellowish- orange dress that falls to just pass her knees. Her brown eyes nervously glance over to where her mother is standing, stone faced with watery eyes. Then her eyes shift to her step father who is standing in front of the stage in his Peace Keeper uniform. She avoids eye contact. Video paused.

"Oh, poor child! I've done my research and her step father is a Peace Keeper! He must be very proud!" commented the news man. Video un-paused.

"And the male tribute is…..Jerik Kline!" shouts the escort. An unassuming boy with pale grey eyes and short blond hair walks to the stage. From the steps he can just make out the house he and his grandmother share. He knows that she is there lying in bed, as she is unable to attend the reaping, watching him on their small TV set. It's like he can her heart shatter with the sound of his name echoing through the square. Video paused.

"Am I being too forward when I say blood bath? Do forgive me if it comes off too harsh but come on let's be serious!" says the news man matter-of-factly. "What's wrong with you!" shouts someone on the news set. The news man flushes with embarrassment. "Well! Let's just show the next District shall we?" he says offended. Shows District 10.

Throughout the square the soft sound of grazing cattle and horses can be heard. The wind provides a sort of whisper of good luck to those awaiting a death sentence. The name is drawn swiftly and without any hindrance. The name of the boy is read loud and clear, "Lanzer Hameth!" A very small thirteen year old steps forward. His pale face smudged with dirt from his morning chores. His bright hazel eyes glisten with fear. He shakes the dark brown curls out of his eyes and makes for the stage. His family of ten watch from places that vary from the twelve year old section to the eighteen year old section. Video paused.

"Poor little lad! I'm sure they'll take it easy on his death in the arena," says the news man apologetically. "Seriously, who hired you? You are just terrible!" shouts the same voice as before on the news set. "Hey do you want to be fired!" the news man spits back. The set is silent.

"Helaina Reese!" The camera finds the girl almost instantly. Her eyes are closed but she is obviously concentrating. She inhales and then ex-hales a few times, and then opens her big blue eyes and smiles. She takes her own good time walking to the stage as if she were walking to heaven, head held high, shoulders back, brave. Her brother runs through the crowd and grabs her shoulder as if to say, "please don't go!" But she simply removes his hand and kisses him on the cheek and keeps walking. Video paused.

"oooo a lover!" cries the news man. "That's her brother you freaking idiot!" shouts the person on set once more. "Look, one more comment and your outta here!" says the news man angrily. "I don't even work here!" the voice shouts back. Goes to District 11.

"Artemis Renard and Alin Pickerd!" The crowd is confused. Why would she announce them both at once? The two tributes stunned and afraid walk to the stage. Artemis lets go of her twin sister's hand and brushes her waist length brown hair out of her beautiful brown eyes. Her light brown skin glistens with every step she takes. Alin, a tall, lanky boy, walks to the stage. His shaggy, dark hair getting into his brown eyes. His skin tone an exact match to Artemis. His small sisters cry from the crowd.

"Well, that's a double wammy! I always love to see the fresh faces of the children of District 11! So sweet," the news man pauses as if waiting for a response from the argumentative set worker, but none replies. District 12 glows to life on the screen.

"Miss Gabbie Hindridge!" shouts the escort. There's a long pause. Gabbie remains standing with the others looking around to see who has been chosen. One of the girls next to her taps her shoulder and mouths, "Gabbie, they said your name!" Gabbie, being mostly deaf, didn't quite believe it. Then the cameras fixed on her and she knew what had happened. She tucks a strand of her dirt, blond hair behind her ear and sets her blue eyes on the stage. She was a scared twelve year old on her way to almost certain death. Video paused.

"What a sweet heart. It does appear though that she has a handy cap though. But who would mess with that little cinnamon cake?" says the news man. "Gosh, you're so awkward!" the voice says again. "You know what! You're outta here! Peace Keepers!" cries the news man.

"Kaleb Macklark!" shouts the escort. A tall, steardy, well built boy from the seventeen year old section walks to the stage. His black, short hair and green eyes make him quite a rarity in the Seam where most people have gray eyes. Video paused.

"Oooooo! He is very handsome! I'm thinking the sponsors will go CRAZY!" says the news man excitedly.

"Well thanks for watching this year's Reapings! I can't wait to see what happens this year! We got a great bunch! This has been Capitol News at 10! Goodbye!"

**Well Reapings are done! Next is the Chariots! Can't wait!**


	8. chariot rides!

Chariot Rides!

**But first, I shall announce the specialness of this year's Quarter Quell! Are you ready?...Ech tribute's biggest fear will be used against them! They won't know when or where, but it will be used before their deaths. Hahahahaha! I'm so evil! JK! But here is a hint to what the arena will be-**

_I open my eyes. It's cool and sweet here. The air is gentle and birds sing softly. I look around me and realize that this is very difficult terrain. Very different than my District…. (unknown tribute) ;) _

District 1!

Jade Petrova:

"I look hot! I love what me designer did with me! My brown hair has been pulled back into a sleek, high pony tail. The ends of my pony tail are highlighted in silvery strands. My eye makeup is a very pale, glittery greenish color to bring out my eyes. My already red lips are now dyed to a shiny white, and my skin is pure silver. My dress? Well, it is see through. I mean who else here could pull that off other than me? It is silver and 100% skin tight! The only areas not revealing my body through the fabric is my chest and just below my stomach (I think you know what I'm saying there) where a three inch silver band covers them. The back of the dress is a flowing, silver water fall that cascades down my back! I absolutely love it!"

Zachary Kreiton:

"Honestly, I couldn't care less what I look like right now. They sprayed me silver up and down and made me, by force, wear makeup! What guy wears makeup! They have me in a sparkling, silver suit as well! I feel like That idiot news man on Capitol News at 10! Anyway, I don't hold a candle to Jade. She'll get the sponsors just by how she looks right now! I mean I guess if this is what the Capitol likes then Ok…..anything to keep me alive.

District 2!

Clarissa Merrino:

"I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I do look beautiful in my evening blue dress. The designer made it so that as I glide through the streets it looks like I am literally flying due to the dress's flowing pattern. My skin is dotted with little jewels in shades of silver and gold. My hair which is usually straight, blond has been twisted in a braid, with the help of extensions, and wrapped around my head and then down my back. My face has been drawn out by using dark makeup to make me dark blue eyes pop. But to tell the truth, I didn't come here for the glam and the glory. I came here because every time I come home, every time I am alone, he is there. Yes, the young man at the Reaping. I'm trying to stop thinking about him, starring at me through the TV screen at home. I know that if I win I'm in trouble when I get back for risking my neck. But then again, I don't plan on winning, do I?"

Dallas Hades:

"This is the part of the Games I was dreading! What guy likes to be dressed up like a girl and paraded around the streets? Well not me! They've got me shirt less, big surprise. I'm wearing blue, tight pants to match Clarissa's dress. I kind of feel bad for her, don't get me wrong, I'd gladly kill her. But it does suck that she's engaged at seventeen. The whole District knows practically! Her fiancé is a good looking guy (not better looking than me) but he drags her around everywhere he goes like she's his lap dog or something! I've got a few suspicions about why she volunteered, probably had something to do with him. Oh well, what do I care? She'll die anyway! Just like the rest of them! Victory tour here I come!"

District 3!

Jezeth Zaragoza:

"You know you would think my designers could think of something a little different than my Reaping outfit. I'm dressed in a white dress except this one is so long that it drags five feet behind me! It's tainted with a hint of pink though in certain areas. And there's a pink sash that ties around the middle in a big bow whose ribbons drip to my knees. By black hair has been curled at the bottom with pink streaks in them. My skin is dyed light pink as well. I feel like a flower or something! My makeup is simple though with a lot of blush to make me look sweet. But I don't mind. I will do anything and everything to survive. Including wearing this pansy outfit! And besides, I hope Noel likes my outfit. Why not admit it? I think he's kind of cute!"

Zane Ambiance:

"Why am I here? Oh yea, I was reaped! It's intimidating to stand in a room with kids who obviously see me as an easy target. *gulps* But I've made my mind up! I'm going to ask to be with the Careers! I know I'm only twelve, but I have to take action into my own hands now! I'm tall too, and I guess I look kind of scary. I mean I do wear all black. The designers I guess have decided to keep that theme because I am wearing a crisp black suit with some light pink trim, not my style! I hate pink! Yuck! I was allowed to keep my earring in though! Yes!"

District 4!

Byron Johnston:

"I actually have a pretty good designer. He's not girlish or plain out weird like the others. He dresses like I do except with the added affect of eye liner and some other male makeup. I'm wearing a shirt made out of fish net so I am basically shirt less. I'm wearing baggy, long pants that are blue and gold. Not too bad. I could do without the glittered eyes though! But I have other things on my mind. Like that girl from District 7. You know, Devi Carston? She seems like a nice girl but I'm not sure if she is willing to be a Career. I am definitely going to make a move though! Starting tonight after the chariots ;) "

Shine Star:

"I was interested to see what my designer would make me! There's just so much you can do with my figure! They have my golden hair braided into five braids that all meet in the center of the back of my head. The braids streaked with aqua like my eyes. My pink lips are now a shimmery blue, and my eyelids a soft green. My cheeks are air brushed with a bluish glitter. My dress streams behind me like a river in shades of purple, blue, and silver. I look like a beautiful sea creature that has been brought to shore for the world to see! I notice a few boys starring at me, it's something I'm used to though. I just need to find the right one who I can easily have wrapped around my finger!"

District 5!

Echo Sleet:

"I can't believe what they've dressed me in! A baby doll pink dress that bunches at my mid thighs! The sleeves are as big as my head! But in a way, it kind of disguises me! Seeing me, the other tributes must think I'm just some week sixteen year old. But in reality, I'm their worst night mare! So go ahead designers! Make me a little baby doll princes! But as soon as that cannon fires I am no longer the Capitol's little dress up toy! I'm a clever girl with a trick up her sleeve! I see some other tributes checking each other out, sizing each other up. But my sights are set on that gate in front of my chariot. As soon as they open…..the games begin!"

Kase Tarines:

"I miss home. I miss my brother, who I volunteered for. I miss my sister too. I let the designer do what she wants with my outfit. It's simple thank the heavens! It's a nice, pleated pair of tan pants and a light pink button down shirt to match Echo. But they made me wear some makeup saying, "Last year's Victor wore makeup so you should too!" But last year's winner was a girl so… Anyway I can see that a few tributes are already playing the love game like Byron and Devi, Jack and Artemis, and a few others. But not me. I did have a small crush on this girl back home named Jena. But obviously that's never going to work out now. I mean, I am in The Hunger Games!"

District 6!

Eboni Zandra:

"I am really actually happy with my outfit! I volunteered to be a Career and for the Games but I never thought I'd like the chariots! My dress is shimmery and gold with a low cut back. The straps cross in the front holding it up. The dress just covers my feet making it a bit difficult to walk though. But who needs to walk when you can ride a chariot? My hair has been died from auburn to an even lighter reddish tin and then pulled very tightly into a bun. They have air brushed my cheek bone gold and gave me bright red lips. My eyes are accented in black. I look like I'm attending a ball in my honor! This is better than I ever expected! Sponsors, you're all mine!"

Tolve Wrights:

I want to be with my girlfriend, and my son. How will she ever explain to him that his father was killed for entertainment? I can't let that happen. When I get home we'll live in Victor's village! Then we can finally have the life we dreamed of. My designer is a very sensitive old woman. The first thing she did was give me a huge hug. She reminds me of a proud grandmother or something. "You're so handsome! We need to do something with that gorgeous body of yours!" she says. So here I am in skin tight, black pants that stretch down to my ankles. And a shirt? Nope! But I am partly sprayed silver for some strange reason. I don't care if they tell me to smile out there. My arms are staying crossed and that's it!"

District 7!

Devi Carston:

"That boy from District 4 keeps looking at me. He's really cute! But he's a Career, and….I just couldn't be one of them. I do want to get to know him. Not to be selfish but I think it might actually have some benefits. Say I was captured by the Careers, he may step in or at least insure a quick death. But he seems almost nice. But relationships aside, my dress is dreadful! Dressed at a stupid tree for te 300th time in a row! My gosh! I look ok I guess but the dress….. ugggghhhh! It's a skin tight, brown tube dress that comes to my upper thighs. There is a string of leaves that wrap up my left leg, around my waist and chest and up onto my shoulder to make a sleeve. It could be worst I guess. My makeup is a green, smokey eye and green lips. My hair is in a braided side pony tail with green high lights. Whatever.

Jack Mendler:

"Artemis and I have an alliance. We are in fact together if it isn't obvious. There was some time before we were to visit our designers. We clicked instantly! So I am in a full body suit which makes me look taller than 6ft 3"! I'm wrapped in leaves just like Devi! My face is a faint green color. Do they want me to look sick? I really don't care right now because all I am thinking about is Devi and my survival. Of course only one of us could win…"

District 8!

Calley Shay:

"I look stunning! Since my District makes fabric they have decided to emphasize that. They rapped my blue silk that crosses in the back and wraps around my shoulders ending once more in the back. The front over my chest is loose but flattering. The gown drops to my feet in a straight sheet. My dark brown hair has been died jet black and inter-weaved with blue ribbon. My makeup is simple with highlights around my eyes. Now I just have to find an ally…."

Noel Hasting:

"Jezeth looks nice. I know she probably doesn't think so, but I really think she looks stunning. I could never talk to her though, I mean I'm not good with words. *sigh* whatever, I wouldn't want to have to kill her, and I don't think I ever could. My designer has me in a sort of loose wrap, blue shirt. It's hard to describe but it starts at the bottom of my back and wraps in a cross around my chest revealing a lot of skin. My pants are a lighter, sky blue that are baggy. They come to my knees and tie there. My designer says that it is Bohemian or something. But I know it is supposed to represent fabrics."

District 9!

Jerik Kline:

"I don't mind my outfit. It's simple and flattering for my body type. A gold button down shirt with long, well made, black pants. My makeup, sadly I have to wear it, is gold highlighting around the eyes and cheek bones. I know my grandmother will get a kick out of it. I like my outfit because I know it will make her laugh. She couldn't come to the Reaping, or the Justice building to say goodbye because she is basically bed ridden. I don't even know who is taking care of her right now…"

Olive Waters:

"My light brown hair has been pulled back in a strange way. Two strands from the front are twisted and pulled back into a braid with the rest of my hair, and streaked with golden highlights. My eyes are accented with gold just like Jerik's. My dress is beautiful! It's gold to match Jerik's theme I guess. But the dress is short, to my upper thighs. The bodice is skin tight. But the bottom part flares out a bit. The straps are shaped in a U and dip under my chest and then reach down my back which is laced up like a corset. I'm glad I get to wear something like this. Back home I can barely afford to buy clothes as it is. But here it's like money is air. You can find it anywhere and everywhere, and you can't live without it."

District 10!

Helaina Reese:

"I don't mind all of this. I've had more food than I have had in years! I get to wear beautiful clothes that I couldn't afford back home if I worked six months! I'm wearing a skin tight, ankle length gown. It is tight the whole way down. There are black ribbons for sleeves and a black sash across my waist. I guess to represent cows. You know, black and white? I've seen other tributes' faces. Dark, sullen, and indifferent as if they've already given up. But not me! I'll fight to the end, and enjoy it the whole way!"

Lanzer Hameth:

"I am dressed in a black suit. I have a white bow tie and that's it! Not very creative at all! I hate this place so much! Why dress us up like royalty and then put us in a slaughter field like live stock? I just don't get it! Ughhhhhh the Capitol is so less than ideal!"

District 11!

Artemis Renard:

"So yes I am with Jack. Our alliance has been agreed upon and why delude it, we're together. I don't know who else will be in our alliance if anyone but we are together for sure! So, my designer dressed me in an olive green dress. It is tight from the bodice to about the knee and then just drifts to the floor. It is sleeveless with a sweet heart neck line. My brown hair has been crimped with green strands in it. A solid gold clip Keeps it out of my brown eyes. They have forced me to wear color contacts to make my eyes solid black for some reason. They say it makes me look deadly or something."

Alin Pickerd:

"I've been talking to some tributes around here, and some of them are pretty cool kids. Back home I was friends with a lot of people so I thought, why not here? It'll give me a sort of…..untouchable advantage. Who would want to kill their friend? But one thing is for sure! I am not messing around with that crappy romance stuff. Anyway, my designer gave me a brown, loose shirt to wear with baggy olive green pants, a little more than what we wear at harvest. I honestly think I'm the worst dressed here! At least I don't look like a girl. I didn't even have to wear makeup! Status: relieved!"

District 12!

Gabbie Hindridge:

"I barely caught a word of what my designer said I would be wearing. I mean I am legally def due to an illness I got as a baby. So my outfit was a complete surprise! But it was actually kind of nice! It's a jet black jump suit up to my neck with a side skirt that cuts diagonally across my left thigh. It lights up giving the illusion of burnt kindling! I look like a majestic bird out of the fire! Absolutely love it. Unfortunately I won't be able to here if the crowd likes it or not, so I'll just have to concentrate on their faces."

Kaleb Macklark:

"Calley looks amazing tonight! I really hope she likes me. She isn't like the other girls here. My designer has me in a light up jumpsuit just like Gabbie except mine is without a side skirt and with a cape. I feel bad for her with her hearing disabilities. But maybe that's a good advantage to have. Maybe an even better alliance….."

**Alright, so I know** **some of you said you** **said you wanted a relationship. But I may only take a few because of one of two reasons, 1. No one to pair you up with, and 2. Didn't need another relationship. But if you asked for an alliance you will most likely get that! Thanx. Happy 4****th**** of July! Training scores and other updates to come!**


	9. alliances

Alliances The 300th Hunger Games!

***These are the alliances in the arena. Most have two people but some have three because I needed to put people who wanted an alliance with someone. So I know I used one person twice but you will see why later ;) So I assume you all read what the Quarter Quell's specialty will be, using the tributes' biggest fears. But I will give you another clue as to what the arena is- "**_It's the purest air I have ever inhaled. The most beautiful sight I have ever taken in. But also the worst possible place to host The Hunger Games"- unknown tribute_

Careers

Jade Petrova, District 1 (age 16)

Clarissa Merrino, District 2 (age 17)

Dallas Hades, District 2 (age 17)

Shine Star, District 4 (age 17)

Byron Johnston, District 4 (age 17)

Zane Ambiance, District 3 (age 12)

Eboni Zandra, District 6 (age 17)

Tribute alliances

Jezeth Zaragoza, District 3 (age 16) – Noel Hasting, District 8 (age 16)

Kaleb Macklark, District 12 (age 17) – Calley Shay, District 8 (age 16)

Jack Mendler, District 7 (age 17) – Artemis Renard, District 11 (age 17) – Gabbie Hindridge, District 12 (age 12)

(Secret alliance)- Devi Carston, District 7 (age 15) – Byron Johnston, District 4 (age 17) *I'll explain this later*

Kase Tarines, District 5 (age 14) – Zachary Kreiton (age 15) – Alin Pickerd, District 11 (age 14)

Tolve Wrights, District 6 (age 18) – Helaina Reese, District 10 (age 15)

Solo Tributes 

Olive Waters, District 9 (age 14)

Jerik Kline, District 9 (age 13)

Echo Sleet, District 5 (age 16)

Lanzer Hameth, District 10 (age 13)


	10. Interviews! Sorry for slow updating

Interviews! Districts 1-4!

***I will do training scores as each tribute comes up to speak in their interviews!**

Jade walks to the stage in a red, silk dress that reveals most of her back and then falls to the floor in an elegant wave. Jade, scoring a 10 in training, holds her head high as if the world were below her entirely. She walks to the couches and sits, back straight, against the frame. "Hello, you must be Jade petrova!" says Dean Mishal, the interview host. "That's me. Unless of course someone else thinks they can pull this off," she motions to herself. "So I here you got a 10 in training, eh?" asks Dean. "Well yes, I mean I didn't expect anything less!" says Jade tilting her head a bit to the side giving the camera a good angle. "I understand you volunteered for the Games! Can you tell us a bit about why?" he asks. "If it isn't obvious, it is for all the props and riches after this whole deal. And what _pretty _girl doesn't want the camera time?" she replies. "So you do plan on winning?" asks Dean. Jade gasps, "Well of course! I didn't come here to lose!" she says as if insulted. But her demeanor changes back to her composed self, "I've been ready for this since I was twelve." Dean nods knowingly, "I'm sure you were Jade." Then the timer beeps and her time is up.

Zachary Kreiton is next. He scored a 7 in training. He is wearing a tasteful, light yellow dress shirt that tucks into a pair of black pants. He sits down on the soft couches nervously and waits for the bombardment of questions. "Well a 7 in training is nothing to laugh at! You must have done something to get a score like that!" says Dean anxiously. "Well I did my best. That's the truth," says Zachary with a small grin. "Glad to here it my boy! Now, how did you feel about being Reaped?" asked Dean. "Well, how does anyone feel about being Reaped?" replied Zachary a bit annoyed. "I would imagine very proud to be part of such a wondrous event!" said Dean very pleased. "Yea, you'd imagine," replied Zachary in disbelief. "So, do you have family back home?" asked Dean trying to change the subject. Zachary bowed his head, "Um, no…..not anymore." Dean, sensing Zachary's defeat asked, "So what about friends? A young man like you must have friends. "Yea, my friend Luke. We're pretty close," replied Zachary calmly. Then the timer goes off.

Clarissa Merrino walks over to the couches. She holds her long, purple dress up so she can walk a bit better. She scored a 9 in training. "Clarissa, my pet! Have a seat why don't you?" said Dean relieved to have a new tribute. "So Clarissa, you scored a 9 in training. You must be proud!" said Dean. "Yes, I was very pleased with my score," replied Clarissa sweetly. "I am dying to know, who was that man at the Reaping? The one that grabbed your arm?" asked Dean. Clarissa's face went red feeling her fiancé starring at her through the TV screen once more. "My fiancé, he uh…didn't want me to come here," she replied nervously. "Oh, I see! You're going to become Victor so that you can have a set life when you get back!" says Dean proud of himself. Clarissa's face started to burn with anger, "Not exactly," she seethed. "Then why?" asked Dean. "Because I!" she started. But the timer sounded and she could not finish her statement.

Next, Dallas walked to the stage. He had a shirt that was ripped at the sleeves revealing his strong arms. He had three inch leather bracelets on each arm as well. His pants are baggy and long. He scored a 10 in training. "Ooooooo, Dallas you look amazing!" said Dean. "Thanks, I really like how my designer works," replies Dallas laid back. "So, a handsome young man like you must have a girl friend back home!" chimes Dean. "I hate to disappoint you Dean but, no I don't." The women in the crowd go crazy with excitement. "Well do you like someone here?" asked Dean. Dallas surveyed his fellow tributes, "No, can't say I do. I mean it's kind of pointless. Lovers one day and murderers the next," replied Dallas. A few of the girls scowl at him from their seats. Then the timer sounds and his turn is done.

Jezeth is worried. She only got a 5 in training and she isn't one to talk much. She's shy and knows that this will be the toughest thing yet. "So Jezeth, I love your dress!" says Dean motioning to her short, baby doll, blue dress. "Thank you, my designer worked very hard on it," says Jezeth with a little giggle. "I'm sure he did! So anybody special at home for you?" asked Dean. "Um, well aside from my family and my best friend then no," she says shyly. "What about here?" asked Dean. Jezeth looked conflicted as if she was deciding a life or death decision. "Um, yea," she says. "Huh! Who? Oh pleaseeeee tell us!" begs Dean. "Well, if you must know…..Noel," blurts out Jezeth. The cameras find Noel sitting in his chair. His mouth is open in a huge smile. "I think he likes you too!" says Dean laughing. The whole audience goes ballistic with cheers and shouts of joy. Then the timer sounds and her time is up.

Next is Zane Ambiance. He scored a 7 in training. "So, Zane. You look older than twelve! What chances do you say you have?" asked Dean. "Um, I guess I have OK chances considering I'm tall and somewhat intimidating," replied Zane fiddling with his high, black collar. His outfit is a long black cape and suit. "You planning on having an alliance?" asked Dean curiously. "Well let's just say I've got my connections," said Zane casually looking over at the Careers. "A-ha, so what would your ideal arena be?" asked Dean. "One with oxygen," says Zane oblivious. The crowd laughs in an uproar. Zane gives a small grin wondering why that was so funny. "What will your weapon be?" Dean asked. Zane though for a while, "Something sharp?" he questioned. The crowd exploded with more laughter. Then Zane's time was up.

Shine Star sits down next on the interview couch with her very short, blue, sequenced dress. "Shine, you are simply shining tonight! How on earth did you get an eleven in training?" asked Dean. "Oh, Dean! You're so sweet, and actually I got an eleven using shear skill," she says. "So obviously you are a Career! Do see yourself in the final eight?" he asked. "Of course I do! I volunteered didn't I?" said Shine calmly. "I see, I see. What's your strategy?" asked Dean. She looks straight at her fellow tributes and says, "To kill and to win." Ding Ding. Her time is up.

Next is Byron. He scored a 10 in training. His strong arms are revealed with short sleeves of a blue T shirt. He wears long, black jeans with a chain that goes from the zipper to his pocket. "Hello Byron! Sit please!" demands Dean. Byron sits down with both arms stretched out over the couch frame. "So Byron, You seem like a tough competitor! What is your strategy?" asked Dean. "Mm, I guess you could call it a hidden agenda. But I'm not revealing anything just yet," says Byron relaxed. "Anyone in particular you have your eyes on?" asked Dean. Byron winked at Devi, but to the rest of the crowd all they could tell was that he was motioning to an unknown tribute. "Oh, pleaseee tell us who!" begs Dean. "Na, you'll find out though," says Byron. Then his time is up.

**Hey! Sorry if the chapters start to get a little spread apart. I'm a camp counselor so it's kind of hard to fit writing in. But anyway I hope you liked it!**


	11. Interviews 58

**Hey I'd just like to apologize for the extremely slow updating! My schedule has left me no time to write but I will continue with this story! Take that Schedule! Oh and for all you haters who don't like submit your own tribute stories you can choke on a butterfly! Let the story continue!**

District 5: Echo Sleet

Echo scored a 7 in training. She surveys the audience as if they were daggers about to fly through her heart. The audience moves un-easily. 'I hate you, I hate you all!' thinks Echo to herself as she takes a seat next to Dean who is patting the couch next to him. "Come, come, sit down please!" he almost begs. Echo smoothes her skin tight, short, aqua dress and sits down. "Nice to see you Echo…Echo…Echo," he jokes getting quieter with each time he says her name making it seem like an echo itself. "Very funny Dean," Echo smirks. "So how'd you get that 7 in training?" asked Dean. "My lips are sealed," says Echo with her arms crossed. "Oooooo a tough one! Playing hard to get?"asks Dean. "Who exactly is trying to get at me?" asks Echo repulsed. "Hahahahaha oh I'm just playing around," says Dean waving it off. Echo rolls her eyes. "Anything you'd like to say to your fellow tributes?" asks Dean. Echo shifts her eyes to her fellow tributes who are listening intently, "No, wouldn't want to make things….difficult." A few of the younger tributes gulp. Time is up.

District 5: Kase Tarines

Kase scored a 6 in training. "So my boy, tell us why you volunteered for your brother!" demands Dean. Kase wonders to himself if Dean is blind. I mean it's obvious that his brother's crippled. "He needs crutches, he's paralyzed in that leg," replies Kane. He gives a winning smile as if to convince the crowd that it's alright. "So what do you think your designer was going for with this?" Dean gestures to Kane's outfit. "Well," starts Kane with a grin. He crosses his legs that have been covered by navy blue suit pants, "I'm guessing to make me look professional." Dean nods observing it's design, "very nice, very nice. Well, can you tell us your strategy for the games?" asked Dean. "huh, mmmm I don't think so. Not among the rest of my," he uses quotes around the word, "friends" Right guys?" he asks the rest of the tributes who have either been not listening or just too nervous to here. They all looked up as if a gun shot had gone off. Kane laughs, "I thought so." Then the timer sounds.

District 6:

Eboni saunters over to the interview couches as if she were already Victor. Her very pale but glittery dress flowing behind her. "Hello Dean," she breaths as she sits down on the couches. "Hello Eboni! You have no idea how excited I've been to interview you!" chimes Dean. "Well, it's too bad they couldn't save the best for last," shrugs Eboni. Deanc chuckles, "How ever did you get a 9 in training?" "Shear skill I guess, practice maybe, and who knows? Maybe I'm just lucky," replies Eboni. "Got any crushes back home?" asked Dean. "No, not anyone I can think of," she says with a sly smile. "Anyone here?" asked Dean. "Hmm, maybe. But you can never be too careful. Might get a knife in your back," says Eboni surveying her fingernails. "Very true, very true. So why did you volunteer? That's not usual for your District," says Dean. "Haha, well I'm well prepared and those houses in Victor's Village were calling my name," says Eboni. "Got a family?" asks Dean. "Everyone does Dean. But if you're asking if I'm close to them then yes," she replies. Time is up.

District 6: Tolve Wrights

Tolve scored an 8 in training. He clutches a locket with a picture of his girlfriend in it, secretly hidden in his palm. "Hello my main man Tolve!" says Dean. "Hello, Dean," says Tolve, unsure of how to respond to that. Dean clutches his own heart, "Now Tolve, I think your Reaping deserves a round of applause," says Dean. The crowd claps. Tolve squeezes the locket tighter. "Was that your son that woman was holding?" asked Dean. "That woman is my girlfriend, and yes he is my son," says Tolve. "Oh, well twice the more reason for you to win isn't it?" probes Dean. "Yea, it is," replies Tolve. "What's his name?" asked Dean. "Masin, Masin Wrights," says Tolve crossing his arms. "How old is he?" asked Dean. Tolve wants to strangle Dean. What stranger would ask someone that? "Dean, I'll be perfectly honest. I will talk about anything with you, EXCEPT my family," says Tolve calmly. "Understood my man," says Dean putting his arms up as if to surrender. "Planning on having any allies?" Dean asks changing the subject. "Yea, but I won't say who," Tolve replies. Then his time is up, and Tolve relaxes his grip on the locket. The blood flows threw his knuckles again.

District 7: Devi Carston

Devi scored a 6 in training. She sits down on the couches wrapped in a skin tight, golden dress of braids. "You are simply stunning Devi!" says Dean admiringly. "Thank you Dean. I have an amazing stylist!" replies Devi with a kind smile. "I have to ask this! A beautiful girl like yourself must have someone to call her man. Can you tell me who?" asks Dean. Dallas look at Devi from his tribute seat hopefully. They lock eyes and Devi gives a small smile, "There's someone. But I don't know if it'll work out….ever." Dallas lowers his head a bit. "Why is that?" asks Dean. "We're obviously both in the Games but….our situations are just too different," she replies. The crowd groans in sympathy for her. She smile, "It's OK though, I still have my whole life ahead of me to find someone." Then her time is up. But somewhere in the Capitol, a woman who looks very much like Devi cries silent tears because her daughter, the one she had to leave, is going to certain death. The Avox woman who serves president Snow, Devi's mother.

District 7: Jack Mendler

Jack scored a 5 in training. "Hi there Jack! You know I have a cousin named that," says Dean. "I had no idea," says Jack with a big smile. "So do you have anyone special?" asks Dean. The tributes laugh because it's so obvious. Jack laughs too, "Artemis," he says with a humble smile. The cameras train in on Artemis who is blushing a little but smiling as well. "Will you two be allies in the arena?" asks Dean. "Of course! Plus one," he says. "Who?" asks Dean. "Can't tell you. It's a…..surprise," says Jack. "What's your strategy?" asks Dean. "I gotta deny you that answer Dean," Says Jack apologetically. "Please?" asks Dean. The audience chimes in. "Fine, fine! I'll tell you one thing! We will try to…," and then the timer buzzes.

District 8: Calley Shay

"Hello Calley! How are you?" asks Dean. "Fine," she replies a little shy. "How did you get your 6 in training?" asks Dean. "I tried my hardest and gave it my all," says Calley. "Do you have any allies?" asked Dean. "Yes, but I really don't think I should," "Oh pleaseeeee," begs Dean. "Dean, I can't give it away. I mean this is a Game and…..we're all players," replies Calley. "What would you like to say to potential sponsors?" asked Dean. "I'd just like to ask that you have faith in me. I may not look it but I'm really fast and, as proven, if you can't catch someone you can't kill them," says Calley. The crowd reflects on the words of a little girl about 200 years ago. The one who was dressed as a little bird, the one who said the same thing. Except they did catch her. With a spear in her stomach. Rue. The timer goes off.

District 8: Noel Hasting

Noel got a 7 in training. Noel prances to the couches on top of the world after Jezeth's announcement that she liked him. "Haha, Noel my boy! Have a seat please!" demands Dean. Noel sits obediently. "How do you feel about what Jezeth said?" asked Dean. "I was really happy," replies Noel. "Do you like her back?" asked Dean. "Yes, I do. Very much," he replies. "Oh, so nice to hear that! I think we can all agree that romance makes the games all worthwhile!" says Dean. Just about half the tributes seethed in their seats at the very words of the Games being worthwhile. "Tell us, what do you like most about the Capitol?" asked Dean. "I have to say the food! It's unbelievable!" says Noel. "I have to agree with you there!" says Dean patting his stomach sadly. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Dean asks. Noel's expression becomes cold, "absolutely not." Then the timer goes off.

**Another hint to the arena! Right now!**

"_I can't believe it! The arena…it's perfect for me! The air is so fresh and the terrain so…..for me. I feel like I'm back in my district! If only the only 24 other human beings here weren't trying to slit my throat,"-unknown tribute_


	12. final interviews

Interviews 9-12

**Last of the Interviews! The next chapter will most likely be the bloodbath! So how about one more hint as to the arena? Well here it is!**

"_I open my eyes instantly awed by what I see! It's beautiful….yet deadly. If this were anywhere but the Games it would be the most stunning landscape I have ever seen! That explains the length of rope all of us were given attached to our belts…to climb,"-unknown tribute_

District 9: Olive Waters

Olive scored a 4 in training. She walks over to Dean with her head held high and a shy smile on her lips. Her long black dress trails behind her making her look deadly and fierce. She takes a seat next to Dean and daintily crosses her legs. "Hello Olive! You know that's my favorite snack, an olive!" cries Dean. The crowd giggles softly. "Mine too Dean," says Olive. "Then you must love the food here!" he questions. "Oh of course, I feel like royalty eating such fine food," says Olive happily. "Now, from my understanding your father has a very high up job in your district," says Dean. "He's my stepfather, and I don't know if you'd call a peace keeper a "high up job"," replies Olive. "Oh, I'd say so. You're very lucky to have someone like that in your family," replies Dean. Olive's expression stays the same but underneath she is boiling with anger. "I guess so Dean," she forces with a smile. "Anything you'd like to say to your family?" asked Dean. "We already said our goodbyes in the Justice building." Then her time is up.

District 9: Jerik Kline

Jerik scored a 3 in training. He shakily walked over to Dean who was already falling victim to fatigue. He yawns, "Hello Jerik!" Jerik sits down on the couch. "How are you?" asked Dean. "Fine I guess," says Jerik kind of hesitantly. "Do you have an idea of what you are going to do in the arena?" asked Dean. "Uh, no not yet," replied Jerik. "Well I'd hurry if I were you. Only got one more night," says Dean egging on the crowd in laughter. Jerik gives a slight grin. "Anyone special for you Jerik?" asked Dean. "No," replied Jerik bluntly. "Anyone you going back for after you're the Victor?" asked Dean. "First, I don't think I will be Victor. But, I do have a grandmother. I take care of her," replied Jerik. "Oh, what about your parents?" asked Dean. "I uh…I rather not talk about it," replies Jerik. Time is up.

District 10: Helaina Reese

Helaina scored a 6 in training. Helaina anxiously springs out of her seat and nearly runs over to Dean. "Hello, Healina!" says Dean happily. "Hello, Dean. It's nice to meat you," replies Helaina. "So Helaina, I was watching your Reaping and couldn't help but notice how put together you acted. Very, very professional!" chimes Dean. "Thank you, I actually just decided to make the most out of it," replied Helaina. "Do you have any friends back home?" asked Dean. "Dainise, she's my best friend," says Helaina with a tiny smile remembering her dear friend. "Oh, that's so wonderful to hear," says Dean, "So, are you allying with someone?" asked Dean. "I think so, but I'm not going to say who. You know things sometimes have a funny way of working out…especially here," she says with a big smile that makes the audience nod in consent. Time is up.

District 10: Lanzer Hameth

Lanzer scored a 2 in training. "Lanzer, take a seat son," says Dean. Lanzer, being the shy boy he is, slowly sits down as far away from Dean as possible. Who could blame him? "Lanzer," starts Dean as if talking to a 5 year old, "How did you feel after being selected for the Reaping?" Lanzer looked out at the audience as if to ask for help. "Lanzer?" Dean asked to get his attention. "Um, I was scared," muttered Lanzer. "Why? You've got just a good a chance as anyone," says Dean obviously lying. "Well, I'm a bit small for my age and…I'm not a good fighter," says Lanzer. "Oh, don't count yourself out just yet. You can still make it! Remember Dylan Mckarthet? He won the 289th Hunger games and he was only twelve years old," reassures Dean. "Yea, I guess," replies Lanzer. Timer goes off.

District 11: Artemis Renard

Artemis scored an 11 in training! Her short, blue dress glistened in the onslaught of camera flashes as she sat down next to Dean. "Ha ha Artemis! You are on fire! You have a nice young man and an 11 in training! How does that make you feel?" asked Dean. "Well, if it weren't the Hunger Games it would be pretty nice. But yet it is, and here we are," replies Artemis. "Now, forgive me but I do believe your brother was in The Hunger Games right?" asked Dean. Those words set a twinge of pain running down Artemis' spine. "Yes, he was," says Artemis remembering the long, painful death of her brother at the hands of the Careers. "But now it's your turn right?" asked Dean. "I suppose so," replied Artemis. And she knew it was her turn, but not for the reasons people would think. Time is up.

District 11: Alin Pickerd

Alin scored a 10 in training. The second his turn is up the woman of the capitol all sigh in admiration. His designer has him shirtless in baggy shorts showing off his muscles from years of working in the fields. He takes a seat next to Dean on the couches. "Hello Alin," says Dean. "Hey," replies Alin. "Are you liking the capitol?" asks Dean. "As much as a tribute can Dean," replies Alin. "How'd you get a 10 in training?" asked Dean. "I'm not supposed to tell you that," he replies. "So, you have any allies?" Dean asked. "Yes, actually a few," Alin responded. "What is your biggest strength?" asked Dean. "Well I'm a fast runner. I did track at school," he replied. Time is up.

District 12: Gabbie Hindridge

Gabbie scored a 3 in training. Artemis has to give Gabbie a suttle nudge to let her know that it's her turn. She is mostly deaf after all. There's a person there on stage who knows sign language and will be interpreting her thoughts. Gabbie sits down next to Dean. "Gabbie, how have you been holding up this whole time?" asked Dean. Gabbie's hands move quickly explaining her answer. "She said it's been an amazing experience, and that she loves the people," replied the interpreter. "Gabbie, how do you feel your handicap will leave you in the Games?" asked Dean. Gabbie read his lips, "It leaves me with twice as good eye sight as anyone else," she signs. "Great to hear that Gabbie! Or see that," says Dean. The crowd laughs. "Do you have a boy friend back home?" asked Dean. "No, I'm only twelve," signed Gabbie. Time is up.

District 12: Kaleb Macklark

Kaleb scored an 8 in training. He walks to the stage with his head held high. "Hello son," says Dean. "Hi," mimics Kaleb. "So Kaleb, what are your plans as soon as the gong sounds?" asks Dean. "I do have a plan, I'll tell you that right now. I won't tell you everything because if I did I wouldn't have a plan to rely on. But I will hesitate when the gong sounds. Me and my ally will meet up and that'll be the end of it," he replies. "So you do have an ally?" "Yes, I do." Dean contemplates this for a while, "Well folks it seems like this year we've got a lot of alliances!" Kaleb laughs, "It'll be an interesting Game this year won't it Dean?" "Yes Kaleb, yes it will" Time is up.

The Gamessssssss beginnnnnnn!


	13. The Games begin: Bloodbath

The Games Begin: The 300th Hunger Games

Each tribute now stands on their metal plate. All of them wear the same outfit, black cargo pants with a lot of pockets, a light gray T-shirt with their District number on it spelled in gold, a black belt with key holes on them that won't open without keys of course, a thick black vest that has no sleeves, and a length of rope attached to their belts. They are also given calf-high boots that lace up and have grippy soles on the bottom.

Their plates start to rise. All of the tributes remain in darkness until light pours into their eyes. Fresh, clean air seeps into their lungs. The soft and gentle touch of the sun masked by a few clouds brushes their skin. A head of them are not hills, but mountains. Huge, deadly, beautiful mountains! Some of the tributes, like Devi, are excited having climbed trees her whole life. Others, like Artemis and Alin, are scared out of their wits having only the flat plains of District 11. The voice of Dean, the man who interviewed them, booms across the arena, "Hello to all tributes! Now as you know this is a Quarter Quell! There is one thing I need to explain! You may have noticed that the pockets on your belts are locked. The keys are at the cornucopia, so if you chose to receive them you will have life saving tools inside your belt. But if you do not get the keys, your belts will remain locked. Do not try to open them without a key because it's futile! The compartments are made from special materials that are invincible! The tributes can see it now, 100 yards away is the cornucopia, gold and glistening, but lodged half way in the side of a mountain.

The tributes wait now anxiously on their plates. Some set their sights towards the Cornucopia and their keys, and others to either the mountains behind them or valleys that divide them. "Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!" cries Dean. Gabbie looks from side to side not knowing what was going on. Artemis, who was on her right, noticed and gestured to her, "Gabbie! Gabbie! Stay with me!" Gabbie seemed to understand. Then all at once, the gong sounded!

But no one moved. The crowd watched anticipating the bloodbath to begin. But still no one moved. That's when the screaming starts. Dallas cries out a name over and over again, "Ophelia! Ophelia noooooo! Stop it! Stop hurting her!" More screams start but for different things. Jezeth is sprawled on the ground screaming as if all of her limbs were being pulled off. Kase is flailing his arms as if trying to swim begging, "Please someone help me! Pleaseeeee!" but not a sole was attacking him. Zachary is rolling on the ground as if trying to extinguish a fire while Olive just a few plates down is yelling, "Run! Run! Mom, Run!" she shrieks. Gabbie is huddled on the ground with her hands over her ears, "Dogthh Dogthhh Dog!" she says in an unclear voice. Noel is violently patting himself, "Help! Help! Fire! Please help!" he begs. All of the tributes are uncontrollably thrashing about, all intoxicated by their own biggest fear, the theme of the Quarter Quell. What they didn't know is that when their trackers were being implanted, tracker jacker venom was too. Each tribute given tracker jacker venom that targets their biggest fears and makes it real for them and only them. It's not really happening, but to them it is all too real.

Finally, after a minute of agony, the tributes are released from the clutches of the tracker jacker venom. Some lay there in a daze as others start to realize what had just happened. That's when Jade, the girl from District1, leaps off her tribute plate and rushes for the cornucopia. Her biggest fear was fire. But she was able to get her mind back in place fast enough to get a head start ahead of the rest of the tributes. Next is Byron, he lunges forward and heads straight to the cornucopia after Jade who is one of his fellow allies. The rest start to follow each other heading towards the cornucopia or to the surrounding mountains. Artemis and Jack run over to Gabbie who is still huddled on the ground, "Gabbie! Gabbie, come on!" shouts Jack shaking her to reality. Finally the three of them make for the mountains. Others like Echo simply grab the closest backpack and flee. But that doesn't stop the bloodbath that has already started.

The Careers and other tributes are hacking away at each other. Lanzer Hameth from District10 is dead on the ground with a spear through his heart. Jerik Kline throws himself at Eboni who has her hands on about six knives. Eboni dodges his attack and sends a knife flying into his head. Then she grabs a spear and drives it into his stomach. Kase Tarines is in a fierce battle with Noel Hasting. Noel is using a shield to deflect Kase's blows with a club. Noel finally is able to knock the club right out of Kase's hands. Kase falls to the ground crawling backwards. But Noel is too quick and jabs the tip of the sword blade into Kase's neck. Clarissa grabs Byron by the shoulder, "Do what you promised!" she shouts at him. "Clarissa I don't want to," Byron starts. "Kill me!" demands Clarissa. Bryon lowers his head and whispers, "I'm sorry." Then he drives one of his knives into her heart. Dallas is on a killing rampage driving his spear into anyone that isn't a Career. He takes out Kaleb Macklark, Alin Pickerd, and Jezeth. Noel screams seeing Dallas had killed Jezeth and rushes at him. But Dallas being much bigger than him jabs his spear into Noel's stomach. Zane tries to grab one of his keys but as he is reaching for it a throwing star is lodged in his back. The bloodbath has come to an end now that those who participated have eather been killed or escaped. The Careers count how many are dead. "Let's see…that makes seven!" says Eboni triumphantly. "Dang it! Not enough!" shouts Dallas angrily. "It's ok," says Jade putting her hand on his shoulder, "We still have all night to hunt them down." "How many of us are dead?" asks Shine. "Just Clarissa and Zane," replies Byron wiping the blood off of his knife. All of the Careers grab a key and unlock their blets. "Gather up the supplies! Tonight we're going hunting!" shouts Dallas.

To be continued….

**Author's note: I'm so sorry if your tribute died :/ I had to kill some of them off. Especially if they were in an alliance because I had too many of those **


	14. 1st Day in the arena

Day 1 in the arena

Gabbie sits next to Artemis watching Jack's every move. He's pacing back and forth on a jagged mountain ledge. "Jack?" Artemis asks. "Yea," Jack replies still lost in thought. "What's wrong?" asks Artemis. "How could they do that? They used our biggest fears against us! How in the world could they have done that?" he thinks aloud. There's a moment of silence before Artemis speaks, "Trackerjacker venom! They must have put some in us when they were inserting our trackers!" "So that's the theme of The Quarter Quell then? Our biggest fears?" asks Jack. "Yea, what was yours?" asked Artemis. Jack shutters, "Snakes." Without further conversation they then continue up the mountain.

Tolve is now making his way up the side of a mountain. There are a few trees here and there in that part of the arena, but the same gray landscape of the mountains still invade his vision. Finally, after about an hour of hiking he sits down by a rock to see what he has in the pack he nabbed from the cornucopia. He's just unzipping the bag when a voice startles him. "Whatchya got there?" He jumps backwards into a fighting position with a knife in hand, "Who are you!" Tolve demands. Helaina from District 10 peeps out from behind a large rock with a big smile on her face, "Hey." Tolve looks at her confused, "Aren't you going to attack me?" he asks. Helaina walks out from behind the rock, "No," she looks down at Tolve's leg which is cut up a bit, "I can fix that," she says with a grin. She takes out a key from her pocket and throws it to Tolve, "Unlock the second pouch to the right." Tolve looks at her stunned, "Why? And why would _you _give me your key?" Helaina pulls out a second key, "I got two. I didn't know who I might run into." "But why would you help me?" asks Tolve. "I need an ally," Helaina replies with a big smile. "Oh…well I guess I need one too," replies Tolve unlocking one of the compartments to his belt. Inside is a white powder, "What does this do?" asks Tolve. "It makes all MINOR scrapes and or burns go away," replies Helaina.

Zachary is well concealed in a clump of bushes on the side of a ledge. His arm is sliced nearly to the bone and his stomach is slashed, but not too badly. He digs into his first aid kit that he retrieved along with a small pack. He wraps his arm in a thick layer of bandages and then his stomach. He tilts his head back looking up at the sun. Both of his allies were killed in the bloodbath. They were supposed to ignore the cornucopia completely, but the fears had driven them insane making them lose their train of thought. Only he had survived the battle. In his pack is a small canteen full of some purple juice, a bottle of anti-venom for snake bights, a knife, and a small folded up blanket that would only cover his upper body. But he did have a first aid kit, and that was what he truly needed. For now he was alive.

Echo was on the move as well. She had a back pack as mentioned earlier. Inside she found some very useful things. There was a sleeping bag, a 10ft length of rope, a coil of wire, a set of blow darts with a vile of toxin to put on the dart, and a set of finely crafted knives. She smiled, "How many things could I do with this?" she whispered to herself. Then she continued up the mountain.

Devi sits alone in a small crevice. Her leg is cut really badly and she was stabbed in the shoulder. But they're not fatal wounds or potentially fatal, but they will need a few days to heal. She hears the rumble of feet outside her little hiding place. She can see through a small crack the Careers walking just outside of the crevice. She holds her breath hoping to conceal the rapid beating of her heart. She clamps her hand over her mouth and watches, back against the crevice wall, as they sit down on the rocks above her. "So where should we start?" asks Eboni from above. "How about we start with a small incision," replies Dallas. There's a pleading from above. Devi inches closer to see if she can make out who it is. "Please, please just do it fast!" the voice begs. The voice belongs to a female. "But that's no fun Calley," says the menacing voice of Shine. _"Calley! How did they get her?"_ thinks Devi to herself. There's a slapping sound and a sharp screech. Calley is begging, "Please don't!" Devi listens intently. There's a second cry, but this time it's not from Calley. It's Shine from District 4. "Get her!" one of the Careers cries. There's the sound of the Careers running after Calley. Devi looks through the crack and sees Byron sitting next to Shine who is coughing up blood. Then she goes still and her cannon fires. Byron shuts Shine's eyes. Devi all of the sudden loses her grip on the rock she's on and slips causing a loud crashing sound. Byron suddenly looks up and rushes over to the crevice. "Look, Byron…please don't kill me! I..," Devi starts. "It's OK, it's Ok! I'm not!" Byron assures her. He sees her leg, "Do you need bandages?" he asks. Devi nods. Byron wraps her leg up and puts medicine on the stab wound on her shoulder. Then he takes out a key and hands it to her. "What! Why are you giving me this?" demands Devi. "Because…you're the only one I trust in this arena," says Byron. "So what happened up there?" asked Devi. Eboni and Shine found Calley, you know, the one from 8? Anyway, Shine was holding her down and Eboni was going to kill her, but then Calley kicked Shine and then pulled a knife out of her pocket and stabbed her. Then she took off," explained Byron. "So Shine is dead?" asked Devi. "Yea, she is," replies Byron. "Look, I'll protect you as much as I can. If you're close to us then find me and I'll give you food or something, OK?" Byron demanded. "Yea, OK…thank you," replied Devi. Then Byron crawled out of the crevice to find the rest of the Careers.

Calley runs full speed up the side of a mountain until it was too steep to run. She then pulled out her rope and launched it up to the rocks above and hoisted herself up. Once she was beyond reach, she crawled in between two rocks to hide. For now she was safe. She now had no supplies except her knife, and she didn't know what the night would bring.

To be Continued…

**Next time: Who will the Careers find on their nightly hunt? How will your tribute survive the up and coming obstacle I am going to throw at them? If you guess what the obstacle is, your tribute will receive a special sponsor gift! PM me the answer!**

Oh, and guys it really kills me when I have to take out one of your tributes :/ But if all of your tributes die you may still have a part in this story Not saying how though


	15. Nightfall

Nightfall: Day 1

***3 announcements! #1- I am just warning you now that there probably will be no new chapters starting on Saturday- Thursday of next week. My family from Texas is coming to visit #2- Mainstaypro has just uploaded a new video called: The Second Quarter Quell on you-tube and I highly suggest you watch it because it's amazing! #3- I have an obstacle coming up in a few chapters, anyone who can guess what it is gets a special sponsor gift **

The Careers searched for an hour, but could not find Calley. "How hard could it be to find one, idiotic tribute!" screams Dallas throwing his spear on the ground. "We can't just let her get away, she killed Shine! She's obviously too dangerous to let live!" says Jade resting next to a rock. Byron climbs up the side of the mountain to meet them. "Where were you?" demands Eboni obviously upset that her pray escaped her. "I was waiting with Shine until her cannon fired," he replied. "Oh, how nice. But if you hadn't noticed, we are trying to find her killer!" says Eboni. "Well sorry! Forgive me for helping her out!" says Byron with his arms extended. "This is The Hunger Games, Byron! "Helping out" won't make you Victor," replied Eboni standing up. Byron clenches his teeth and turns his back looking out at the landscape. That's when he sees it, about 300 yards away, three small figures on the flat expanse where the Games started. "Hey guys! Looks like we got ourselves some tributes!" shouts Byron. "Grab your weapons! Let's go see who our friends are," says Dallas.

Artemis, Gabbie, and Jack are limping their way across the flat ground. Behind them and avalanche of rock had buried their side of the mountain they were on. They were nearly buried with it, but Gabbie felt the vibration before Artemis and Jack could hear it, and just barely made it down, but not without injuries. Artemis sustained a broken arm while Jack's leg was crushed by a falling rock. Gabbie had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing too serious. By the time the Careers got there the three tributes were only halfway across the flat expanse. Having no weapons to defend themselves they could do little to deflect the Careers. Dallas grabbed Artemis by the hair and pulled her backwards. "Artemis! Artemis No!" Jack cries as Byron grabs him by the Collar. Gabbie, however, being better off than them was a good ten feet ahead. She turned around and started to run for them. "Gabbie, nooo! Run Gabbie! Just run!" cries Artemis waving her hands for Gabbie to stop. Gabbie understood, and with tears running down her dirty cheeks she turned and ran for the nearest mountain. "I'll get her!" shouts Jade running after Gabbie. But Gabbie ran as fast as she could, as fast as her little heart could take. Finally, seeing that chasing her any further would be futile, Jade went back to the Careers. "Dang that chic is fast!" says Jade angrily. "What should we do with these two?" asked Eboni. "How about we do what us Careers do best," says Dallas kneeling down in front of Artemis. "Don't you touch her!" shouts Jack struggling against Byron's strong arms.

Gabbie watches from a small ledge. Her tears make streaks in the dirt on her face. She grips the side of the ledge as her allies were taunted by the Careers. "Let's start with….Jack," says Eboni pulling him onto his back so hard that he coughs up blood. "Jack! Noooo!" screams Artemis reaching for him. He grips her hand as Eboni plunges the knife into his stomach. A sharp cry escapes his lips, "Artemis…I…," but he can't get the words out through the mix of blood and pain. "Jack, hold on! Don't leave me!" screams Artemis. He locks eyes with her, then the life drains out of him. His cannon rings throughout the mountains. "Your turn Artemis," says Jade pushing Artemis onto her stomach. "Who wants her?" asks Dallas changing his spear head to an even sharper one with three spokes. "I get the feeling you do," says Jade keeping her foot firmly on Artemis's back. "You're right, I do," replies Dallas. Gabbie looks away until she feels the vibration of a cannon blast. She watches the hovercrafts pluck the bodies of her allies up off of the ground, and out of the arena for good. The laughter of the Careers fills the air. Gabbie huddles down in her hiding place, and falls asleep to the setting sun.

It's dark now. Tolve and Helaina look to the sky for the faces of the dead tributes. One by one the faces of the innocent flash on the screen, Clarissa, Jezeth, Zane, Shine, Kase, Jack, Noel, Lanzer, Artemis, Alin, and Kaleb. "Wow, that's 11!" says Helaina looking up at the sky. "I can't believe three of the Careers died," replied Tolve. "I never would've guessed Clarissa and Shine," said Helaina shaking her head. "You mean you didn't see what happened to Clarissa?" asked Tolve. "No, what?" asked Helaina now very interested. "She asked Byron to kill her. They had some sort of pact," replies Tolve. "Do you think it had anything to do with her fiancé back in 2?" asked Helaina. "Yea, I do," says Tolve playing with the zipper on his backpack. There's a long pause before Helaina asks, "Who was that girl at the Reaping?" Tolve's face grows sad, then it lightens as if remembering a happy memory, "My girlfriend. And the baby, he's my son." "Oh…what's his name?" asks Helaina. "Mason," Tolve replies as if his son were right there in front of him. "You'll see them again," says Helaina. "How can you say that when we're all fighting to get home? Even you can't possibly not want to win," says Tolve confused. "That's not what I meant. Even if you lose…I think you'll see them again," replies Helaina looking up at the stars. Then she unlocks the third pocket of her belt and takes out the thin blanket in it. Then she lays down leaving Tolve to figure out what she meant by her words.

Olive Has made her way to the very peak of a mountain. She looks out across the arena in search of water, but there is no lake in sight in any direction she looks, only the same monotonous mountain landscape. Fog engulfs the mountains around her leaving only the tips to keep her company. She didn't risk going to the Cornucopia, so as the temperature drops she has nothing to conceal her from the harsh winds and frigid air. She seeks shelter by crawling into a crevice of rocks. It's warmer, almost too warm. She continues to crawl through the crevice until she finds a bubbling mountain stream. She touches the water, it's warm like a bath. Not only has she found a source of water, but she has found a source of heat for the night. Now if only she could find food.


	16. Day 2

Day 2

***12 people are dead, only half remain! Oh and I made a mistake on the last chapter, Jerik is dead too. **

*** No one has guessed the correct answer to the obstacle coming your tributes way. But you have one more chance to guess the right answer! **

Echo has been hard at work rigging the small wooded area at the base of her mountain. She easily sets about twenty snares around the small forest using her wire, poison darts, and bushes with thorns the size of daggers. She cleverly made a map in her head of where she placed the traps, including a huge whole, ten feet deep, at the end of the woods that she covered with leaves and long sticks to mimic the forest floor. Then she picked all of the various nuts, fruits, and edible shrubs she could find, and started to climb up the mountain to find water.

Zachary has been resting for the past day. The Careers had not spotted him nor paid any attention to trying to. Zachary was nearly out of his purple juice. He decided that he was feeling well enough to go on a search for water. But before he left he wanted to change the bandages on his arm and stomach. But when he took off the bandages the wounds were gone leaving only one scar on his arm, and another on his leg. The juice. It wasn't just for drinking. It was for healing too. He still had about a fourth of the stuff left so he decided to put it back in his pack just in case he was to be injured again. He climbed up a tree and looked out across the arena in search of a lake or spring of some sort. That's when he hears the soft bubbling of a mountain stream. He climbed down the tree and dug is way into a small crack in the rocks. Only his arm could squeeze through the crack. He reached in until he touched the sweet, cold, water that would keep him alive.

Devi managed to heal rather quickly. She's been on the move now hiking her way up a rock cliff using her rope as a sort of harness. She's been keeping up with the Careers' whereabouts by staying a far enough distance away, but still being able to sneak over to Byron for food discreetly. Byron has first watch of the mountain while the rest of the Careers slept for an afternoon nap, having hunted all night. "Byron! Byron!" Devi whispered loudly. Byron turned around a bit startled, then smiled, "Hey Devi," he says walking over to her. "Hey," she replied. Byron pulls out something wrapped in paper, "Here, it's some bread. It's not much but if the others realized that the supplies were missing it would be all over," whispers Byron enclosing the bread in Devi's hands. "Thank you Byron, I can't thank you enough!" says Devi. Dallas started to stir, "Go Devi!" says Byron with a gentle push. Devi hugged him tight and then wriggled away through a rock crevice. "Alright, my watch Byron," says Dallas rubbing his head. "OK, and hey man you better not kill me in my sleep!" says Byron teasingly. "No, not yet," replies Dallas.

Gabbie still lays in a ball where she has been since her allies were killed. She doesn't know where to go, or what to do. She just stays there. Something brushes her cheek, she jumps back in surprise to find a little parachute laying next to her. She unravels it quickly with delight. The parachute is attached to a long, thin box. Inside is a blow gun with six poison darts along with it. Gabbie stared blankly at it. Then she looked up at the sky and signed the words, "Thankyou!"

**Ok, I know it was short. But there's more on the way! Please review guys!**


	17. The Obstacle part 1

The 300th Hunger Games: The obstacle

Jade:

"It's been three days! Three whole days since there's been a kill! I can't stand the tension in the Career pack any more. Dallas basically thrives off of killing, so the more and more there isn't he goes crazy! Today has been cold, even more so than at night. There are strange clouds on the horizon. But the closer and closer they get, the colder the air becomes."

The arena is still, as if a blanket of peace had spread its self across it. A calm, yet very cold breeze spreads throughout the mountains. It's like when you exhale in the winter and you can see your breath in the icy air, but this is as if a giant had breathed across the arena. Gabbie can feel it, she can feel that same prickly feeling that she gets so many times before it happens in District 12, the feeling before a blizzard.

Olive:

"The first snow flake dances across my eyelashes. The whisper of approaching danger threatens to pounce. The air becomes so cold that I creep down into my hiding place near the warm water in my little crevice. That's when the howling winds ram against the crevice walls. It's as if a train had had set a course straight for me! The blinding snow is next, it piles up in clumps as tall as a coffee table in a matter of seconds! I can't even tell if a cannon has fired because the winds and snow block out all of my hearing! I'm so scarred! So, so scared!"

The snow stings like a burn when it hits your face. The tributes scamper this way and that to try and find shelter. The Careers didn't know what hit them, it's as if a steam roller had just crushed them out of nowhere! Byron finds a rock ledge with an overhang. He pulls Jade up onto it through the blinding snow. Next he helps Dallas who is reluctant to help, but decides his life is worth more than his pride. Eboni grips the ledge trying to pull herself up. Byron rushes to her, "Eboni, hold on!" Eboni struggles trying to keep her hands on the icy ledge, "I, I can't!" she screams like a small child. Jade watches blank faced as if she's watching a dumb kids show. Dallas is frantically taking inventory of what they managed to save like a mad man. "Please, don't let me fall Byron!" Eboni begs. Byron tries to grab her wrist, but the power of wind and snow out way his own. "Byron….," Eboni can just barely see his face. "What!" Byron asks trying to force his voice through the storm. Eboni hesitates before saying, "Devi's not worth it! You have to win by yourself!" she shouts. Before Byron could say anything Eboni falls to her death. She plummets a good 200ft before her cannon fires. Byron slumps back into the ledge looking up at the overhang above. So many thoughts run through his head, _"How did she know about Devi? I could have saved her! I can't trust Dallas or Jade! Is Devi OK?" _

***Please Read!**

**Hey guys, sorry it was so short but I haven't had time to write lately. If updating gets slow it's because I have a lot of stuff to do. So sorry about that but please review! :D**


	18. The obstacle part 2

The Obstacle part 2

Tolve:

The storm hit us out of nowhere! Helaina and I just barely managed to pull ourselves under a small ledge before the snow blinded our view! The ledge is very small and cramped so me and Helaina are basically hugging our knees to our chests to fit. "Did you hear the cannon?" asked Tolve. Helaina blinks at him in the dim little area, "No, there was a death?" she asks. "Yea, it was faint but there was definitely a cannon," replies Tolve reassuringly. "Oh…who do you think it was?" asked Helaina. "My guess is one of the Careers. I mean, everyone else has probably found shelter by now," Tolve says pretty sure of his guess. "Oh, so do you know who's left?" asks Helaina. "Wow, you ask a lot of questions! But I think just you, me, Gabbie, Echo, Zachary, Calley, Devi, Byron, Dallas, Eboni, Jade, and Olive. But a cannon just fired so that makes one of them gone," says Tolve. All of the sudden, through the haze of snow and cloud, a picture appeared in the dark sky. Eboni's face is held up with the number 6 on it. "Well, I guess that answers our question," says Helaina.

Echo sits on a small rock cliff on the very top of a mountain. Out ahead of her is blue sky. She has found a way to escape the storm by climbing up the mountain to the very top. Only about five feet of the tips stick out through the storm clouds, and she has made it to them. She is safe against the Capitol's obstacle.

I apologize because of how short it is but I have to get this up right now!


	19. The feast

The Obstacles' conclusion!

**Alright, I'm a bit upset! I got 1 review last chapter! Not acceptable! So you must all be punished! As you know, there are 11 of you left, well I'm bringing it down to 8! Hahahaha, punished you shall be! Hahahahahahahaha!**

The whole arena is covered in a sheet of snow and ice. The winds have stopped and the clouds have disappeared. The tributes notice as soon as they can see clearly out across the mountain range. Only one death had occurred in the blizzard over the course of four days. Most of the tributes have lost their supplies or most of it. So that makes this a perfect time for…a feast!

"Congratulations to the ten of you that remain in the Games!" Dean's voice is clearly heard, "I would like to welcome you to a feast! Now, before you turn down this offer, I'd like to remind you of your status! Think of what you lost in the blizzard! You could get it back and more! The snow will not melt! This is now a winter landscape and you are severely underdressed! At the feast there will be winter clothes and weapons and of course food and supplies! We welcome you to the feast that will be held at dawn! I'd hurry if I were you, the sun is only a few hours away," then his voice is gone.

The news sinks in, most of the tributes have purple and black patches on their arms, legs, and other places due to frost bight. To reject the offer of suitable clothes would be a fool's decision. The Careers angrily pack up their supplies. Byron is on the far side of the ledge searching for anything salvageable when he hears a faint voice, "Byron." He whips around knowing who's beautiful voice it was, "Devi, Devi where are you?" he asks. He looks down over the ledge to see a small figure on a pile of snowy rocks. "Devi!" he calls. Jade and Dallas don't hear him because they're too busy arguing over when to leave for the feast. It's dark so climbing down the steep ledge is hard. When he makes it to Devi his mouth drops! Her arm is a sickly black color that spreads down to her fingers. He reaches out and touches her arm, it's as rock hard as an ice block. Frost bight. There's a slash that cuts down the left side of her face, and her ribs are either fractured or broken. "Devi, you're gonna be OK!" says Byron holding the good side of her face in his hand. "Please, please don't lie to me Byron. I…I fell…it was so slippery! I couldn't..," Devi starts. Byron stops her weak voice, "It's OK, I'm here now," he says. But they weren't alone.

"Byron!" shouts Jade from behind him. Dallas is right behind her with his spear in hand, "You found her eh?" he asks, "So you gonna finish her or what?" Byron looks from Jade to Dallas to Devi whose eyes were both scared and angry. "Well Byron, are you going to kill her or not?" demands Jade, "because if you don't, that makes you a trader! And I think you know what we do to traders!" Byron looks at them stunned, "She's…she's already injure! I mean can't we just leave her hear? She won't last long," he says trying to get them away from her. "Do it Byron! Do it or we kill both of you!" shouts Dallas. "Finally something we can agree on," mutters Jade. Byron turns to Devi who refuses to look at him. The words of Eboni run through his mind, "_Devi's not worth it Byron!" _And she's right, and he knows it. Byron reaches out his hand to Dallas who gives him the spear. Byron stands over Devi who is looking at the horizon as if help was on the way, but too far to help. Dallas drives the spear through her. Her cannon fires. It's done.

Zachary walks over and sits next to Calley. They had ran into each other in a cave that they both took shelter in. They're allies, for now. "When should we head to the feast?" asked Calley. "Do we have to?" asked Zachary. "If you want food, weapons, and warmth then yes," replies Calley. "But the Careers will be there," says Zachary. "There's only three of them, maybe two after that cannon," says Calley packing up what little supplies they had left. Zachary sighs, "So what's our strategy? Do we make a break for it? Do we stay and fight? Or do we go together and watch each other's backs?" Calley thinks for a minute, "The third one." They set for the Cornucopia where the feast will be held. They stop when they reach the thin line of trees that Echo snared. Zachary starts to walk but Calley thrusts her arm out to block him, "Stop!" "Why, what's wrong!" asks Zachary. Calley points to an almost invisible, thin wire gleaming in the moonlight, "It's snared." Zachary inspects it, "Do you think it was the Careers?" "No, it's not their style. My guess is Echo, she's the only one who would think of this," says Calley. "What about Gabbie, do you think she could have done this?" asked Zachary. "No, to be honest I'm surprised she's still alive," replies Calley. So the turn and walk around the forest.

The sun peaks up from behind the snowy mountain tops in shades of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Mist spreads itself across the flat expanse of the starting position near the cornucopia making it impossible to see who or what is heading for the feast. All of the tributes wait in their hiding places for the feast to rise from the ground. It's a few minutes before the ground splits in two and out of the fog rises a table, and it's not a feast. There are three winter jackets, that's it! One in medium, one in small, and one in large, and that's absolutely it for clothing! There's one knife, it's about a foot long and curved in a U shape, and that's it for weapons, and last there is a stale piece of bread. The tributes are stunned not knowing what to do. Echo is the first to run, she sprints for the medium sized jacket and nabs it right off the table and breaks for the mountains. But she is hit with the butt of a spear through the fog and hits the ground hard. She's unconscious. Jade plunges a knife into her side and her Cannon fires just moments later. The Careers take all three jackets and the knife but leave the stale piece of bread. That's when Byron trips over a wire sending arrows into his scull. A clever trick set up by Echo before her death. Byron dies instantly.

"Byron's dead!" shouts Jade to Dallas. "Great I'm stuck with you!" says Dallas angrily. "Oh don't pretend like you aren't happy about that!" says Jade arrogantly. Then they left for the mountains leaving Byron and his jacket where they are. Calley and Zachery grab the jacket and run. The other tributes have either missed their chance or died trying. They dispersed with the fog leaving a snowy expanse stained with blood. The hover crafts collect the bodies. When they hover craft is gone Gabbie climbs out from under the table. No one had seen her sneak under it because of the fog. She scooped up the stale piece of bread and knew that she could make do with what she had.

**Hahahahahahaha! That's what you guys get! Review now or I wipe out four more! Wow I feel like a hostage negotiator **hahaha.


	20. The Mutt

The Mutt

**Yay! The reviews are picking up! Well we are down to the final 8! Let's see what happens to our remaining tributes!**

"They're interviewing our families right now," says Helaina happily. "Yea, I can't believe how far we've made it!" says Tolve with a laugh. "I'm just glad that I have a friend like you with me. I mean I don't know what I'd do if I was by myself," says Helaina sharpening a frozen stick with a rock. Tolve hesitates, "You know, you remind me of my girlfriend. She's always happy like you…and she always asks questions," he says with a grin. "I do not always ask questions!" she says in protest. That's when there's a crash behind them. "What was that!" she shrieks. Tolve smiles at her, "That was a question. But if you're referring to the noise I'd say we check it out. The two tributes look behind a large bolder where a large box with a parachute attached to it. "A sponsor gift! We got a sponsor gift!" shouts Tolve. The hug each other excitedly but are too fascinated with their gift to think anything of it. Helaina unwraps it, "Two winter jackets! Yes! We didn't need to go to the feast after all!" says Helaina excitedly. "Oh thank God! I was starting to think these thin blankets were gonna dissolve on us!" says Tolve tugging at the blanket he retrieved from his belt.

Calley and Zachary sit quietly by their cave. "That wasn't a feast! It was a grab what little you can contest!" says Zachary angrily. "Hey, we got this jacket!" says Calley holding it up. "We can't share it!" says Zachary. "I thought we had an agreement. You get the two belt blankets and I get the jacket," says Calley snuggling down into her new, warm coat. "Whatever, we need to find food! All of my supplies were lost in the blizzard except for my first aid kit and your knife! Have you even used it yet?" he asks. "I killed Shine with it," says Calley hanging her head, "It was strictly self-defense!" "Oh, sorry," he says. "You know I," Calley starts to speak when a haunting shriek strikes the arena. It's not of a person but more like a thing, an animal to be exact. The sun is blacked out from above them as a creature flies out from the sky! It's a bird, about the size of a hover craft. It has talons as long as a car, and a beak so devastatingly sharp it could kill you with one look! It's a mix between a hawk, eagle, and some sort of vulture. But what makes it different is its definite distinction as a snow bird. Calley jumps and knocks Zachary onto his back, "Duck!" she shouts as its talons just miss Zach's back. "Thanx!" he says. "Don't mention it! Now let's go!" shouts Calley. They make a break for the cave and jump inside. The bird shrieks in agitation wanting so badly to tear them apart. The bird loses interest and flies in pursuit of other tributes.

Gabbie doesn't hear the bird coming, and since it's in the air she can't feel the ground shakes. The bird snatches her before she can do anything about it. She flails in the air as the bird takes her higher and higher! Then it drops her. Anyone in the whole arena could see her, falling hundreds of feet to the ground. She screams so loud that it's as if the whole arena were shattered! Then she hits the ground with a thud that shook the earth. The cannon fired right away.

Olive is trying to climb a steep slope to escape the bird who is flying towards her. She slips trying to grip the next ledge and dangles by one hand. The bird is on her before she can move! It digs it's claws deep across her back in a slash. Then she falls, her cannon firing in mid air, before she hit the ground.

The bird seems to have had all the fun he wanted because he flies out to the middle of the flat expanse and sits patiently. Then out of nowhere it explodes sending large, white feathers everywhere! The tributes take in a breath of relief. The bird is gone, along with its victims.

**What did you think?**


	21. Alliances Broken

The Final countdown: Alliances broken

***Congratulations to the remaining six tributes! Wow is anyone else excited at that number? Well don't be because it's going to change soon! Hahahaha! Ok, anyway, time for the chapter. **

Jade glares at Dallas sitting across from her. His face flickering in the firelight. It's dark now, and neither one of them feel great about being stuck with the other. "What!" asked Dallas. "This is getting annoying!" says Jade picking at her knife. "What is?" asks Dallas. "There's only six of us. As much as I can't stand you I don't really want to kill you," replies jade looking up at him. "Yea I guess so…..shake on it?" asked Dallas. "Sure," replies Jade. Dallas reaches out his hand. Jade stands up and grabs hold of his. What happens next is so sudden that Dallas could do little to deflect it! Jade twists his arm, breaking it, then kicks him to the ground. Then she stabs him in the neck. The look in Dallas's eye is not fear or pain but shear anger! He thrashes until he goes still and his cannon fires. Jade drops to her knees next to him, "Gotta be smart to win Dallas," says Jade with a wink. Then she takes Dallas's supplies and her own and heads out to find the rest of the tributes.

Zachary looks at Calley with sad eyes, "There's five of us now! That cannon makes five!" Calley looks up at him just as the picture of Dallas appears in the sky, "What are you saying?" she asks. "Calley, I can't kill you. That's a promise! You're my friend and…well I just couldn't OK? I think we should go our own way," he says trying to fight back tears. Calley swallows, "I, I guess you're right," she says realizing what his words mean. "You've been a worthy ally," says Zack sticking out his hand to her. But this is not a trick like Jade and Dallas, but a gesture that meant 'Job well done'. Calley smiles wipes a tear from her eye and shakes his hand, "Goodbye Zack," she says with a heavy voice. They turn from each other and start to walk. But after five steps ran back and embraced for a good twenty seconds, "Good luck," says Calley. "You two," replies Zach. Then they part their separate ways for good.

Meanwhile, Tolve and Helaina are going through the same hindrance. "I am so glad that you walked by me the first day," says Helaina hugging Tolve. "I'm glad you scared me," says Tolve with a dry laugh. "Are you sure you want to break the alliance now?" asked Helaina wiping a tear from her eye. "Or when, the final two? I can't do that. I won't kill my ally," says Tolve. Helaina nods, "You be safe! Do you hear me!" she says sternly. Tolve bights his lip, "That's exactly what my girlfriend said before I left." Helaina stops and lets the tears stream down her face. Then she jumps into his arms. Tolve holds her tight as though she would be ripped away from him. Then Helaina took off leaving him alone.

Jade slips through the rock ledges like a fox, only stopping to listen for an indication of human life. She bends down to the dirt where a foot print is imprinted. She follows the tracks for hours and hours until she finds its owner. Zachary is laying asleep, dry tears still on his face. Jade grins, "Zachary?" she shouts laughing hysterically. Zachary awakes in a daze. When he finally sees Jade she is kneeling about five feet away picking at her knife once more. "It's nice to see you up sleepy head," she whispers. Zachary springs to his feet and starts to run! Jade laughs and sprints after him like a hunter chases a dear. Zachary pushes his way through stray branches that cling to the mountain side. He pulls one of the branches back and lets it fly back at Jade. She growls as she touches the cut that has been ripped across her face. She tackles Zachary off a 10ft ledge. The wind is knocked out of him and his arm is snapped at the elbow. He inhales for breath trying to breath. "Please," he gasps, "Please don't kill me." Jade laughs in seductive tone, "This is The Hunger Games. No second chances."

Calley hears the scream on the other side of the mountain. She knows exactly whose it is, "Zachary!" she shouts. She runs as fast as she can and as carefully as possible to get to her ally. As she gets closer she can hear his whimpering. "Zachary?" she asks as she pushes back a clump of mountain bushes aside. There she sees him, all alone laying in a pool of blood. Jade is gone but Calley doesn't take any chances. She rushes over to Zachary, "Where, where is she? I'll kill her! Where is she!" Zachary can't speak, but to silence her he touches her lips with one finger. Now it's Calley who is at a loss for breath. It's as if she can't take one in. She lets out a scream of anxiety and sadness and frustration all in one. She barriers her head in Zachary's hand, "Don't go, PLEASE! Please don't go." Zachary reaches over and clutches her hand. He manages a half smile. He forces out, "Thank you, for, for being my ally." Then his cannon fires sealing him off from her forever. The hover craft appears to take his body. Calley shakes her head, "No…NO!" She thrusts herself over his body to protect him. But a long, medal claw picks her up and pushes her aside. Then it grabs Zachary and hauls him up. Calley lays on the ground heaving and crying as if her heart had been cast out. She lay that way until morning. That morning, the last day in the arena.

**That's right guys, the next chapter there will be a Victor! Down to the final four! Tolve, Helaina, Jade, and Calley! Who will be the Victor of the 300****th**** Hunger Games? I've decided! Even if your tribute is dead I beg you to read this last chapter to see who wins! You won't regret it!**


	22. The Victor

The Victor

***Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Your Victor of the 300****th**** Hunger Games! It's been so fun writing about your tributes and it all boils down to this last day in the arena! **

Helaina walks through the small forest that lies before the mountains. It's the same forest that Echo rigged with snares. Helaina doesn't notice as she enters. The only reason she is there is to find something edible. Her supplies have dwindled to next to nothing, and she needs to eat soon. She almost doesn't realize it when a wire nearly trips her. She stumbles backwards realizing what she's run into. She looks from side to side. There a thin, wires all around her! The fact that she managed to avoid them all this time is shocking. She calms herself down with a deep breath, "You can do this Helaina. Just be careful." She stood up and carefully took a few steps. So far so good. She thinks she's finally out, when she steps on the wire that was hidden under the snow.

Tolve hears her cry, the plea for help a mile away! "Helaina!" he shouts. It's funny, even though they weren't allies anymore, even if this was a trap, there was something that he couldn't resist about running to her. Maybe it was because of her resemblance to his girlfriend, or maybe because once someone saves your life by giving you a key you have to help them. But what really forced him to run to her is the hold on his heart that she has. It's something that only someone in The Hunger Games could understand. It's the fear of losing the one person that makes you feel safe in an arena full of hatred. When he reaches the edge of the forest he finds her with a poison dart in her arm. She's in a lot of pain, that much is certain. She sees him approaching her, "No! Don't! It's rigged! The woods are rigged!" she shouts. That doesn't stop Tolve, he runs full speed into the forest and pulls her out onto the flat expanse. "You're gonna be OK!" he stutters because he can't think of anything else to say. "I'm not dumb Tolve. The poison's headed towards my heart," she says with clenched teeth. Tolve pulls her up to a sitting position so that her head rests on his shoulder and wraps his arm around her. "Tolve, I have one last question," she whispers. "Yea?" he asks choking back tears. "Will you stay with me…until it's over?" she asks. Tolve lets out a faint sob, "You didn't have to ask." Helaina smiles and closes her eyes. Five minutes pass before her cannon fires. Tolve holds her close, because he can't leave. He made a promise, he wouldn't leave until it was over. He waits for the hovercraft to pull her away from him, so he knows that she is safe.

"Aw, how sad. You know the people in the Capitol really eat that stuff up," says Jade. She's been standing a fair distance away just watching. Tolve spins around, "Did you do it?" he shouts. Jade touches her heart as if offended, "Do what?" Tolve shakes with rage, "Did you snare the forest!" Jade laughs, "No, actually that was Echo. But I'm not the most innocent in this arena," she says pulling out her infamous knife. "Neither am I," says Tolve taking out his pocket knife that was in his belt. Jade lunges at him! Tolve ducks sending her falling over him. She lands on her feet with her knife still in hand, "Quick moves for a heart breaker!" she hisses with a smile. Tolve shouts and runs straight at her! Jade gets down on the ground with her hands behind her. She propels herself forward at Tolve and kicks him square in the chest. He falls backwards out of breath. "Get up! Get up you coward! Get up!" shouts Jade standing over him. Tolve grabs her ankle and pulls her feet out from under her! She hits the ground with a thud, "Smart, but not a good choice," she huffs. Tolve regains his footing and his pocket knife. He launches it at her and it slashes her arm. She growls and grabs his arm and twists it making a snapping sound. Tolve retreats in pain. "Not so tough now Tolve, are you? Wouldn't it be great for someone to tell you everything was going to be OK?" asks Jade. Tolve glares at her with anger, "I don't need someone to because I already know it will be!" he shouts. "You sure about that, because you're in a pretty bad position right now," hisses Jade. Then she runs at him and slashes his side. Tolve falls to the ground holding his broken arm over the huge slash on his stomach. Jade runs from behind slashing his back. Tolve is on his side now coughing. Jade walks up to him and kicks him onto his back, "There's no such thing as OK. How's that for comforting words?" Then she jabs the knife through his heart ending his life. Cannon. The hover craft arrives and picks him up. Jade gasps when she sees the smile on his face as it hauls him up. His own little form of rebellion. He's on his way home, and Helaina was right. No matter if he won or lost, he'd see his family again. One day when there's light and peace, he will see them again.

Jade wipes her knife on the ground, "Oh Calley? It's just you and me! Where are you?" shouts Jade. There's a moment of silence when the whole arena seems to be holding its breath. The betting in the Capitol is high right now. Most of it is on Jade but there is that small percentage of believers who are secretly rooting for Calley. Jade asks again, "Come on Calley I don't have all day!" she shouts exasperated. Then she sees her, at the far end of the expanse near the cornucopia, Calley emerges. Her face is sullen with no emotion. She's covered from head to toe in either dirt or blood, and in her hand she holds a single knife. "Decided to show up eh?" shouts Jade at her. Calley doesn't respond, she just takes small, determined steps towards Jade. "Hahahaha, well I must say you are a bit scary!" says Jade laughing. Calley's cold expression brakes into a full on scowl. Her eyes light with fire kindled by the death of Zachary. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm so very sorry about your ally! But it was a fun chase," says Jade with a sly grin. That pushed Calley over the edge. She let out a scream as she charged for Jade. Jade runs towards Calley and does a cut like motion at her. Calley bends backwards under the knife. The knife is so close to her nose that she can see her reflection in the blade. She slides on her knees cutting a slash in Jade's calf. Jade falls to her knees in pain. Then she turns to Calley who is regaining her footing.

"You're tougher than your little ally! All he could do was run! But you…you're a fighter aren't you!" she says laughing. Calley tries to attack. Jade swings her leg in a side like motion knocking Calley to the ground. Jade pounces on Calley like a cat and slashes her cheek. Calley head butts Jade sending her flying backwards! Jade touches her eyes which is starting to turn black, "You worthless little tribute!" she shouts and leaps back onto Calley. She wraps her hands around Calley's neck and begins to strangle her, "Looks like there'll be another Victor from District 1!" says Jade laughing. Calley fumbles her hands trying to find her knife. That's when she finds the pocket knife that was in her belt, "I would never let that happen!" shouts Calley. Then she drives the blade of the pocket knife into the base of Jade's neck. Jade's hands loosen their grip on Calley's neck. She touches the cut. Jade stumbles backwards trying to breath, but she falls to the ground drowning in her own blood. Jade signals to Calley with her pointer finger, "You will never be anything!" she chokes out. Then the last and final cannon fires signaling her death.

Calley sits down with her arms extended and falls backwards looking up at the sky. She watches the hovercraft take Jade away from this place of death and betrayal. All around her cheers and shouts from the Capitol engulf her. Dean's voice rings clear, "Congratulations to the winner of the 300th Hunger Games, Calley Shay!"

**Well, that's it guys! I appreciate all of your reviews and feed back! Thank you for submitting your tributes and for your ideas and advice! It's been a pleasure writing this story, and hey if I ever do another SYOT I'd love for you guys to submit! Please review one last time Thanx!**


End file.
